The Joker vs Roman Torchwick BONUS EPISODE! (Collab with 2xSlyCooperx2)
Roman Torchwick vs The Joker One Minute Melee! BONUS EPISODE! Collabing with 2xSlyCooperx2! ZombieSlayer23 (Fight)' Roman walked through the night, with Cinder. Of course, he liked her, but he bet she didn’t know it. Roman bought her a drink, and they set off back to their home. But… Something was just wrong. While they were walking, many dead bodies lay on the ground. There were paintings of some dude in a batsuit, and he was smiling. Roman was so focused on everything around him, he didn’t notice Cinder missing. Roman turned around, and couldn’t find Cinder. Roman heard footsteps behind him. Roman quickly turned around and grabbed his staff-gun. The Joker walked to Roman, and laughed. The Joker: I’m a crazy, crazy man HAHAHAHAHA! Roman: Where’s Cinder? The Joker: In love, huh? So cute. You know… Your girlfriend is in the trash. IT’S A FUNHOUSE HAHAHAHAHA! Roman looked in the trash and saw the dead body of Cinder. She was bleeding in the chest, which means she was stabbed. Roman: YOU! The Joker: ME! Roman: You’ll pay for that! From one villain to another! The Joker giggled and grabbed his knife. The Joker: I’ll make you into pie! LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! The Joker swung his knife wildly around Roman while laughing. Roman leaped on top of The Joker and flipped him into the ground. Roman then turned his staff onto his gun point and rapidly shot The Joker. The Joker was blasted backwards, and just laughed. The Joker grabbed a can of toxic gas and threw it at Roman. Roman whacked he can back at The Joker, and the can exploded. The Joker laughed, and coughed. The Joker fell to the ground, the toxic was deadly. Roman walked over to The Joker. The Joker got up and grabbed his pistol. The Joker: Say cheese! The Joker fired his pistol, and Roman quickly leaped into the air, dodging the bullet. The Joker then grabbed his crowbar and ran at Roman. The Joker whacked Roman in the face with his crowbar, and Roman flew backwards. Roman then summoned Neo, and The Joker summoned Harley. Harley and Neo punched each other in the face, and then ran at each other for another blow. The Joker continued to smash his crowbar into Roman’s face. Roman was bleeding badly. Roman quickly called Neo to him. Joker called Harley to him. Harley quickly grabbed her gun and shot Roman in the arm. Neo then grabbed her umbrella and took out the sharp part. Neo stabbed Harley in the gut, instantly killing her. The Joker then shot Neo in the head with his pistol. The Joker: Just me and you again! Roman quickly flipped The Joker to the ground and put his gun to Joker’s face. Joker then tripped Roman to the ground and threw a pie at his face. It smeared all over Roman, and he couldn’t see. The Joker then tackled Roman to the ground and whacked him with his crowbar 3 times. The Joker then grabbed a missile launcher and put it to Roman’s head. The Joker: Wakey Wakey! The Joker pulled the trigger. K.O!!!!!!! Roman screamed one last time as he was exploded. The Joker laughed and walked away. The Joker: I’m a bad man, I’m a bad man! HAHAHAHHAHA! (ZombieSlayer23) Conclusion' This Melee’s Winner Is… The Joker!!!!!!! (2xSlyCooperx2) Fight It was just an ordinary day, Roman Torchwick was walking around. He suddenly saw someone. The person was revealed to be the Joker. "PREPARE TO DIE! HAHAHAHAHA!" "Whaaa?! I wasn't looking for a fight, but if you want one, you're getting one all right!" ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE... NOW! Roman jumps forward, slamming his cane into Joker's head before readying the cannon mode, before blasting Joker into a pile of weapons. The Joker picks up a missile launcher, and the two clash, until Roman reverts his weapons into the cane form and slams the missile right back at Joker. Joker cuts it in half with a sword from the pile. Joker and Roman come up to close combat, cane against sword. Roman performed one final hot, breaking the sword. Joker picks up a giant gun and fires. Roman skillfully throws his weapon between his hands, and blocks every shot before kicking Joker into the pile. He readies the cannon and-- BOOM! Joker threw a bomb, sending the cannon out of Roman's hand. "Crap!" He grabs a giant gun from the weapon pile. "This will do for a substitute." He shoots it at a sword in the pile, revealing that it shoots giant lasers capable of disentagrating things. "Nice!" Joker throws a bunch of bombs, but they are disintegrated before they can explode. Joker rolls one final one at Roman. Roman jumps back as it explodes, and shoots the explosion. Much to both combatants' shock, it disintegrated the explosion! However, Joker was too shocked. He couldn't believe he didn't get it first before Roman! But Roman fired the gun at Joker. K.O! (2xSlyCooperx2) Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ROMAN TORCHWICK! Like it when 2xSlyCooperx2 and ZombieSlayer23 work together? Don't worry! More fights coming soon!